


Head In The Clouds | 2Jae

by notnormallynormal



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angel Jaebum, Demon, M/M, angel - Freeform, bullied Youngjae, demon mark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-04-21 19:28:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14291817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notnormallynormal/pseuds/notnormallynormal
Summary: Youngjae is a bullied teenager at a school where he always has one friend: Jackson Wang. One day it all changes in the blink of an eye when a black haired warrior saves him from one of his daily beatings then explains that he's an angel sent to watch over Youngjae and keep him safe.





	1. Chapter One

"Im Jaebum, step forward"

He did as he was told.

"You are positioned in Mokpo, South Korea with Choi Youngjae until further notice. He is to be kept safe at all costs"

His head nodded as if he were a robot. Doing as he was told. A mindless soldier.

"He's a special one, remember that"

**

Youngjae sat in front of the piano, playing as usual. He was there for about an hour after school ended, letting the normal crowd to leave so he would have a quiet walk home.

He had never been one to like walking with others. He didn't have many friends either. It was just him and Jackson. Jackson was friends with everyone. Jackson knew everyone.

But not the boy who saved him from getting his ass kicked for the second time that week.

**

Jaebum looked over his surroundings, the gentle grass moving in such a way that made him smile. He'd always loved the little ways earth moved. Especially the way the trees moved. This was where he always landed, a tiny field surrounded by a gentle forest of bright green trees. It was a mile to the nearest road but that's how he'd always liked it. The gentle sound of birds chirping filling his ears.

His soft black hair was tousled and messy from the wind whipping around him. His chocolate brown eyes looked to the darkening sky for a moment and tried to remember exactly why he had been there in the first place.

He took a breath. Earth air was so much different from that in heaven. The air up there was so stuffy and hot. Jaebum had always preferred that of earth.

He was a guardian angel for that reason. He was partial to earth and humans and the gentle way they acted. Angels were particularly cold and calculating but humans...they did as they wanted. He loved every moment.

That's when he remembered his mission. To keep Choi Youngjae safe at all costs. To make sure he didn't fall into the wrong hands.

**

Youngjae was sat on his porch, wrapping his bruised wrist. Somehow everyone thought that since he was small, he was the perfect target. He had bruises littering his body and plenty of places that ache more than he'd thought they would. He hated this.

His parents were never in town, he was always alone, so it wasn't like anyone cared enough to ask what was wrong. His only friend, Jackson, barely had time to talk to him. Jackson was friends with everyone from the popular people to people like Youngjae, the nobodies. Of course, Youngjae was grateful he even had someone to call a friend.

Youngjae sighed as he looked over his backyard. His little dog, Coco, ran around happily in the fenced area, barking and yipping. He couldn't help but smile. Maybe Coco was his friend too. All he needed was Jackson, his dog, and a roof over his head. Well, also the checks that his mom and dad sent him to live on.

Then again, he did kind of wish he had someone to lean on, someone to actually take care of him. Jackson was always too busy. Too busy at the gym, too busy with his girlfriend, too busy with friends.

When Jackson was around, Youngjae couldn't help but wonder if it was because he was the last option in Jacksons mind. Then Jackson would grin and laugh and take him to movies and make sure Youngjae was happy. That made him feel better.

More than anything, Youngjae just wanted someone to take care of him for as long as possible, to help him through everything and at least teach him to defend himself.

"This might be dumb" Youngjae began as his eyes surveyed each glowing dot in the dark sky.

"But...but if someone up there can help me...if anyone could just come down and protect me..." he whispered before he looked back to the grass. He did this every once in a while. He'd have a particularly hard day and look up to the stars, praying anyone would come to help him.

No one usually did but Youngjae continued to do this. Jackson had helped once or twice but never truly stopped the people. He did punch one boy in the nose though. Youngjae smiled fondly at the memory before whistling for Coco to come in and making his way to his bed with the tiny dog on his heels. 

Something felt different tonight, something that helped him drift off soundly to sleep without even turning his lights off or changing from his school uniform.

**

Youngjae woke up to a banging on his door and groaned. Why this early? He doesn't need to wake up just yet.

He looks over to his clock to find that he had slept in nearly twenty minutes past when he needed to wake up. His eyes shot open and he scrambled to change into his clean uniform and through the other into the hamper.

"Youngjae-ah!" Jacksons loud voice exclaimed outside and Youngjae sighed before throwing the door open.

"I didn't see you walking to school? Are you going?" Jackson asked immediately, smiling that bright grin at Youngjae. Jackson always made Youngjae feel better.

"Yeah, I just slept in, lets go" He said and threw his bag over his shoulder, getting out of his house just in time for Jackson to start talking his ear off.

"People keep saying that there's a new guy at school. Mostly the girls are talking about him and it's totally stealing my thunder!" He said and threw his arms up in total defeat. Jackson was the most popular person in school which also meant he never was without a girlfriend. Although, this new mysterious man was what had Jackson single at the moment.

"The moment she heard about him, she dumped me! Just left me there!" He continued to exclaim, obviously not torn up about it but definitely a little angry.

"No one has ever broken up with me!" Jackson said as he pouted. This is where Youngjae saw the lie.

"What about Jisu, Mina, Yuna-" Youngjae began to name off and Jackson waved his hand a bit as if to shush him.

"They're nothing! Mina was a lesbian, that's the only reason she broke up with me" Jackson said before he broke out into a little grin at the smile Youngjae finally had. Jackson always liked to try and make Youngjae smiled. Youngjae was Jackson's ball of sunshine. Jackson had never had a close friend, he was just nice to everyone and everyone was nice back.

Jackson was close with Youngjae unlike he was with anyone else. He tried to talk to Youngjae as much as possible but his attention was always divided and he hardly ever had time to text him. He came over when he was feeling particularly lonely or when he was missing someone who gave good hugs. Youngjae was the person to go to when he felt sad but didn't want to talk about it because he knew Youngjae always needed someone to cheer him up. Then seeing that sunshine smile on his friends little otter face made him happy too.

"Jackson! You gonna be at dance practice tonight?" A boy with brown hair that also seemed to have purple undertones walked over. Luhan, another of the nicer kids at school and one of the boys Jackson did dance with.

"Course I will, Lu!" Jackson said before giving Youngjae a quick hug and making his way off in another direction. This left Youngjae to walk to school alone. At least he felt a little better this morning, Jackson had come to say hello and wake him up. That never really happened. Jackson would wait for him at the end of the street then they would walk for a solid ten minutes before they were close enough the the school that someone else grabbed his attention.

And then Youngjae was alone.

He sighed as he walked through the handful of people who'd already gotten there. It was a little too late for him to have his usual thirty minutes at the piano or to even catch breakfast but at least he got there.

"Hey!" A voice boomed through the courtyard and Youngjae stopped in his tracks, knowing just what was happening.

"Choi, you know the routine" The voice got closer as a couple people stopped to watch. Watch but not help, no one but Jackson ever helped. Jackson wasn't here.

"How about we forget about the routine" A voice broke out, one Youngjae didn't know. He whipped around to see a boy with black hair and his hands shoved into the pockets of a leather jacket.

"Who the fuck are you?" The first voice, a main bully of his, groaned out at the sight of a competitor. Youngjaes eyes stayed on the mysterious boy in all black. Why would he stuck up for him, the two didn't know each other.

"I'm your worst nightmare so I suggest you back off" The boy in black snarled. His back was turned to Youngjae so he was sure what his bully had saw but he turned pale white. His skin was sickly looking for a moment before he began to run.

Then the boy in black was the only one standing there. The crowd dispersed and the boy turned to look at Youngjae who stood, dumbfounded at the scene.

"You Choi Youngjae?" He asked as he walked over, hands still in his pockets as he looked over the younger boy in front of him.

"Y-Yeah" Youngjae managed to stutter out, his voice a little shaky as he was afraid the boy may only be here to hurt him as well. Then the boy dropped to one knee and bowed his head.

"My name is Im Jaebum, my service is to protect you at all costs" He began and Youngjae was sure he had to be dreaming.

"I'm an angel of the lord and wish that you would allow me to stay close at all times to ensure your safety" Jaebum explained before jumping at the sound of the ringing bell. Youngjae noticed and chuckled. A jumpy angel...

"This is a joke, right?"


	2. Chapter Tw0

Jaebum blinked a few times at Youngjaes words. A joke? Why would he joke about something as serious as this?

"No, I don't believe I'm joking" He said softly as he looked up to Youngjae with a puzzled look across his features. Youngjae was just softly staring to the seemingly dull boy ahead of him.

"Are you dense?" Youngjae muttered as he moved to kneel beside Jaebum. The angel only furrowed his eyebrows.

"Dense? I don't understand..." He said with his voice softly peaking with confusion.

"Wow, you really are..." Youngjae muttered as he watched the boy who only stared in confusion at the other in front of him. Jaebum had no clue what was going on. What did he mean by dense? He wasn't thick...

"So, I'm supposed to believe you are an angel who came to protect me?" Youngjae put exaggeration on a few words before Jaebum nodded gently and moved to sit the way Youngjae was.

Jaebum was not experienced when it came to interaction with humans. It was mostly a lot of watching from afar. He knew enough about humans to be a laughing stock up in heaven where he tried to back up humans and their decisions.

Just like everywhere else, Heaven wasn't perfect. Before you go and say that "of course it is, it's God's perfect creation" take a moment to listen.

God created Heaven in his image millions of years in the past, before Jaebum was created and before the earth was even thought of. Since then, Angels have taken over and god did his own thing. The archangels ruled over heaven while guardian angels were sent to earth and warriors were sent to fight with hell. There was no true freedom in heaven.

Angels hadn't seen god in years.

Heaven was an entire mess and angels like Jaebum were why most believed so.

There were quite a few that believed angels were better than the humans in every way. Jaebum was one of the last few who saw the similarities and that made him one of the worst types of angels in the eyes of those superior.

They gave him the jobs no one wanted like protecting the humans he loved so much. Most angels were blood thirsty creatures who took the missions that would involve things like slaughtering in cool blood.

There were very few guardians left. He had worked a few jobs and became good friends with one guardian named Jinyoung, He liked the humans as well. Jinyoung was an archangel which gave him much more of a foot hold than Jaebum had. He'd met one messenger angel by the name of Yugyeom. He liked the humans too, apparently stayed with one most of the time somewhere in Seoul.

Jaebum was just a guardian angel with no one to guard.

He was sent to save people from accidents that weren't supposed to happen, not directly guard a single human.

He's a special one, remember that

Jaebum gulped at the thought of his superiors words. Special how? Special in the way that meant he should never stop protecting him to the moment he's turned to dust because the superiors are just trying to get him to leave or special in the way that meant Youngjae was the difference between life and death for his kind?

"Show me then" Youngjae cut off Jaebums thoughts with soft words and the angels eyes widened. Show him? How? He couldn't let his wings out in public... He was risking it using his telepathy to scare the other boy away but...

He had to protect Youngjae at all costs.

"Keep your eyes open but listen to me" Jaebums voice flowed gently from between his lips and Youngjae did as the mysterious other said.

"Watch my lips" Jaebum whispered once more before taking a light breath.

"Now you can still hear me but my mouth is no longer moving, correct?" Jaebum decided to go with the least noticeable of all of his options. Youngjaes mouth dropped open a bit as he watched the others mouth stay closed but was still able to hear his voice loud and clear.

"How are you doing that?" Youngjae whispered, in awe as his bright brown eyes flickered to Jaebums. The angel wasn't sure but it felt like his stomach was fluttering at the look in Youngjaes eyes. The fascination and excitement. It wasn't fear like it invoked in most people.

"Angel stuff" Jaebum whispered, using his spoken words now instead of the telekinesis. He wondered what made him feel like that for a moment before Youngjae stood quickly.

"So...You are an angel?" Youngjae gently whispered as he watched Jaebum come to his feet and stared at him. Jaebum nodded his head just enough to move a bit of his hair into his face. This squishy boy could have the power to kill him in a snap and Youngjae couldn't help but be a little weary of that. Youngjae cleared his throat and took a moment before he shoved his hands into the pockets of his jacket.

"I've already missed the first class...might as well go home, come on" Youngjae called to him as he began walking. It took Jaebum a moment for his mind to register what was happening. He nearly tripped to follow after, his mind swarming. What would the humans home look like? Would he be nice to him? Not many humans treated him very nicely.

"So, you aren't messing with me or something? You are an actual angel and you aren't, like, some homeless guy who's trying to find someone gullible enough to take you in?" Youngjae said as Jaebum came to walk at his side. The two were silent for a moment before Jaebum looked down to the other.

"A homeless human?" Jaebum muttered, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion. There were some humans without homes? No angel went without a place in heaven, most stayed in rooms with other angels but none had no place to stay.

"Wow, you really don't know anything, do you?" Youngjae chuckled as he glanced to the taller male who looked as though his brain was trying its hardest to figure out the words he'd just heard. Jaebum had no knowledge of earth that could help him act normal.

Jaebum knew humans liked to wear bright colors while the angels and demons stuck to tints of red, grey, black, and white. He once saw a human covered from head to toe in baby blue and light pink. He liked those colors. Jaebum also saw a human with an animal by their side, a small one which he learned to be a dog. Jaebum also loved cats, he once stayed in a cafe for nearly three hours because there was a cat that liked to stayed curled up in his lap.

Jaebum was as innocent and educated as a toddler lost in the world.

Youngjae watched as the other blinked and tried to comprehend whatever was going on. He couldn't help but think how cute the other seemed.

"Some humans are homeless. They don't have anywhere to stay" Youngjae explained with a soft hum as he turned a corner and Jaebum quickly turned to catch up.

"A lot of humans do have places to stay, right?" Jaebum asked, his voice small and hopeful as he did. Youngjae couldn't but think of him as a child, completely untouched by the bad of earth and all of the bad things that happened.

"Yeah, a lot of humans do have places to stay" Youngjae smiled gently at the relieved breath that escaped Jaebums lips. It was cute to him, just how innocent Jaebum was. How he looked at everything like it was new and unexpected.

"We're here" Youngjae hummed as he pushed the key into his front door, the sound of a tiny dog barking coming from the other side. Jaebum practically hid behind Youngjae as he heard the loud barks from the small animal.

"Hey, don't be scared, it's just CoCo" The door opened and Youngjae quickly picked up his pup, holding it in his arms as he stepped in.

"Co...Co?" Jaebum whispered as he cautiously stepped inside, eyes darting from each part of the house to another. There were pictures on the walls of Youngjae and his family, paintings, and a couple wall decals of cute inspirational quotes. Jaebum was still cautious despite the homey feel.

"Do you have anything with you? Do you just poof here with nothing but the clothes on your back?" Youngjae asked as he sat the dog back down when the door shut behind the older.

"U-Uh, I usually have some money...but since this is a long term mission, I was told to act as though I was human and earn it" Jaebum muttered, backing a little bit as the dog came toward him, sniffing at his shoes and ankles to try to get his scent.

"Well...I guess you can stay in the spare room if you're going to be here for a while..." Jaebum took his eyes off the dog and they landed on Youngjae who was stood in the doorway with a little smile across his face.

"Thank you, Youngjae..." Jaebums voice was small as he spoke, like he was never allowed to say as he thought. Which was true.

"Don't go thanking me yet, there are going to be rules if you stay here" Youngjae began and Jaebum stood up straight as he did. Youngjae was taken aback, no one older than him had ever listened so quickly to something he'd said.

"Yes, I understand" Jaebum looked just as he did in heaven now, a soldier ready to be commanded. Youngjae couldn't help the chuckle that escaped his lips.

"First rule, lighten up a bit, Yeah?"


	3. Chapter Three

Jackson sat in his class with a little frown on his face. Youngjae has left early and now he was left alone.

That meant he had people practically attacking him to do things after school. There were really only two people he cared to hang out with.

"Jackson~" he heard after the bell rang, a whine of his name coming from the smaller boy who practically fell into him.

"Lu, what are you doing?" Jackson asked with a laugh as he stood, looking down to the grayish haired other who made his place laying across his desk until Jackson was ready to leave.

"I just wanna go home and, I dunno, sleep or something. Maybe write something" Luhans little pout had Jackson's heart speeding up ever so slightly.

He and Luhan has been friends since forever, both of them being transfer students from China along with a few other students at the school. Although, Jackson had never gotten along with any other transfers like he had with Luhan. They both loved to dance and be silly, make people happy.

He wasn't sure when it happened but there was no denying his crush on Luhan.

He didn't really notice it for the first year they'd known each other. The way Jackson's heart would speed up when Luhan would lean on him or how his eyes would travel up and down the others body just to admire him.

But it was obvious now.

More than once had the two been mistaken for a couple. Especially when walking back from dance. They'd be leaning on each other and excited and jumpy, seeming like a couple of teenagers who couldn't keep their hands off each other.

It wasn't necessarily good to be gay in Korea but it wasn't...horrible. At least, not for some people.

Jackson was personable, nice, silly. No one cared to bother him about sexual orientation. Youngjae was a different story.

Youngjae was quiet and shy if you didn't know him. Luhan and Jackson acted a bit like his body guards, making sure the younger didn't get hurt.

They didn't always succeed but they tried their best.

"Jacksoooon~" Luhan continued to whine as Jackson pulled on his bag and let out a small chuckle.

"Come on, Lu, I need to go check on Youngjae" Jackson stretched a bit and Luhans eyebrows furrowed.

"Didn't he come this morning?" He asked as he stood, fixing his bag along with his hair.

"He wasn't in second period, I'm thinking he skipped but I wanna make sure he's not hurt" Jackson explained as the two began to walk out.

"If he is, no dance tonight?" Luhan asked with a little chuckle, trying to cheer the other up as much as he could. Luhan hated seeing Jackson sad or stressed. It was like a bullet through his heart.

Jackson, his little Wang puppy, was the source of a lot of his happiness. The two did most things together and Jackson was always there for him. Jackson had been through a lot. He had to leave his parents in China and live with his grandmother who cared for him as much as she possibly could. Jackson got a job anyway, not wanting her to work herself too hard. He was one of the sweetest people Luhan had ever met.

So when a little chuckle left Jackson, Luhan couldn't help but smile. The others laugh never failed to make smile.

"Yeah, no dance practice tonight if something happened" Jackson said as the two started to make their way down the street to check on the younger they had a soft spot for.

**

Youngjae watched as the angel quietly played with the small dog that ran at his feet. He seemed too genuine and confused to be lying about what he was. Youngjae was contemplating through everything when he heard the loud voice of Jackson.

"Youngjae-ah!" Jackson yelled followed by the sound of Luhan scolding the other for being so loud. Jaebums eyes turned toward the door, beginning to glow a light blue. 

That made Youngjae a little more than concerned.

"Hey! U-Uh, they're friends, don't worry" Youngjae was quick to answer the door. He was met by the two olders looking at him with concerned looks. Jackson was the first to make a move. 

"Are you hurt? Do you need help? Who do I need to punch?" Jackson began, first clasping his hands over Youngjaes cheeks before looking over as much as possible to check for bruises, cuts, or breaks. All he got was Youngjae pushing him away because he was uncomfortable. 

"Youngjae, who's that guy?" Luhan asked, hiding a bit behind Jackson as he did so. Jaebum stood completely still behind Youngjae, eyes casting over the two boys in the doorway. 

"Oh! This is...This is Jaebum, He's my-" Youngjae was cut off by Jaebum who was quick to finish his sentence. 

"I am Youngjaes guardian angel and protector, You are?" Jaebums voice seemed louder, more frightening than it had been. Jackson only frowned.

"Angel? What do you mean?" Luhan asked, holding onto Jacksons jacket a bit. Jackson seemed...mad.

"If you are Youngjaes guardian angel, why haven't you been here all of those times he has been hurt?" Jackson snapped at the other, Jaebums frightening demeanor wavering as Jackson stepped closer. 

"Jackson-" Luhan began and Jackson only ignored him and ripped his arm out of Luhans soft grasp. 

"If you are his angel, why have Luhan and I been the ones protecting him as much as we can?" Jackson snapped once again, Luhan trying once again to get him to stop as he noticed the angels eyes to lose their fire and for them to be replaced with confusion, hurt. 

"Jackson, Stop!" Youngjae exclaimed while Jaebum quickly moved behind Youngjae, gripping the back of the humans shirt. He didn't want to hurt the other, Youngjae had said he was a friend but he wasn't being very friendly. 

"Why? If he's your guardian, why hasn't he been protecting you!? Why has it been me and Lu? Why do you come home with a new bruise every fucking day, huh?!" Jacksons voice rose and he only stopped when he saw little tears forming in the corners of Youngjaes eyes. The anger washed away from him and he stood in silence. Luhan stood behind him, tears in his own eyes as well. 

"Leave my house" Youngjaes voice wavered ever so slightly and Jaebum could have sworn the air grew thick in the moments it had been said. 

"Youngjae-" Jackson began but Youngjae pushed him toward the door. 

"I said leave! Do you not understand!" Youngjae practically screamed to the older who couldn't help the lump forming in his throat. He couldn't seem to say a word. Youngjae had never acted that way, especially not toward Jackson. Jackson quickly tried to gain back his pride before leaving the house. 

"Jackson-" Luhans voice was barely above a whisper as Jackson stormed out, his eyes filled with tears and his hands balled into fists. Luhan hadn't seen him like this, this mixture of anger and complete heartbreak. Jackson went off running down the road and Luhan stood in the door way for a moment as Youngjae tried to compose himself. 

"I-I have to go make sure he's okay, I'm sorry" Luhan was quick to run after him, tears beginning to run down his own face. Conflict was not his forte, he didn't like any of this at all. 

Jaebum stood behind Youngjae and peaked over his shoulder, his voice quiet and small as he spoke. 

"Is the yelling over?" Jaebum whispered eyes looking over to the younger next to him. Then he noticed that Youngjaes eyes had spilled over, tears streaming down his cheeks as he kept his head down and tried to stay calm. 

"Youngjae...?" Jaebum scrambled to be in front of the other, hands coming up to rest gently on the others cheeks. 

"I-I only know how to help if your physically hurt...U-Uh" Jaebum quickly tried to figure something - anything out. Youngjae watched him with a soft look as Jaebum ran frantically around his house. Jaebum eventually came back with CoCo in his arms, the little dog beginning to be as frantic as Jaebum was. There was yipping from the dog and confused and frustrated sighs from Jaebum. 

Somehow this all made Youngjae let a tiny smile slip to his lips. Jaebum was trying hard to make him feel better. Jaebum looked at the other, eyes wide and innocent as he looked over Youngjae. The younger broke out in little laughs and Jaebum was confused at first, believing they were sobs before Youngjae reached out and took the little dog from his arms. 

Maybe everything would be okay? Jaebum wondered if everything was ever okay with Youngjae, Maybe he could help it to be.

**

Luhan was running after Jackson as he panted, trying to catch up to the running younger. He soon lost sight and felt his anxiety begin to grow. Where would Jackson go? Why had he snapped the way he did? 

Luhan got an idea, the kind that was probably both good and bad. His legs carried him to a little spot where Jackson and him ate lunch together sometime, only about ten minutes from the school. It was hidden behind some trees and bushes, a little picnic table next to a small lake. 

He was pushing through the brush before he heard the frustrated sound of Jacksons yell. It was cracked and broken, like he'd yelled more than once since he'd gotten there. Luhan looked through the leaves, breath heavy from running. He saw Jackson standing there, throwing anything into the lake as he let out yells and sobs. 

"Youngjae. Doesn't. Deserve. To. Be. Hurt!" Jackson yelled as he threw rocks and kicked at the grass. Then he stopped, silent as he looked over the lake of once calm water, now disturbed from Jacksons tantrum. 

Jacksons head shot up at the feeling of arms slipping around his waist and a face being pressed into his back. He looked down to see Luhans hands gently gripping the front of his jacket. 

"I don't like seeing you cry" Luhans words were muffled in the thick fabric of the others clothing and Jackson was sure he'd melted into a ball of mush at the cute way the other was playing with his jacket. 

"I know, I'm sorry" Jacksons words slipped from him, small and soft as he turned a bit. He then noticed the soft sniffles leaving Luhan.

"I don't like seeing you cry either, Lu" Jackson whispered as he moved from Luhans grasp and tilted the others head to look up at him. Luhans eyes were red and there were light tear tracks down his cheeks. 

"I'm only crying because you are...you idiot" Luhan weakly punched the others chest playfully but Jackson stayed silent, looking at him as the sadness in his eyes became happy again. 

That was when Jackson realized he wanted to be the one who always made Luhan happy. 

It took seconds for Jacksons lips to be gently pressed to Luhans, the shorters eyes widening for a moment before he gave in. The two stayed like that for quite a while, Luhan in Jacksons arms as they stayed in a state of utter serenity. 

Then Luhan pulled away, looking up to Jackson. Jackson still had his eyes closed, an amused smile playing on his face as Luhan watched him.

"You should have done that before, y'know" Luhans words caused Jackson to open his eyes. Luhans cheeks were dusted a light pink, lips up in a bright smile. Jackson couldn't help but smile back. 

"Yeah, Yeah. It was worth it" Jackson muttered while his hands gently wrapped around the others waist. Luhan hummed as he leaned into the other. 

"I dunno, you might need to convince me" Luhan hummed, eyebrows raising as he looked up to Jackson. Jackson laughed softly before pressing his forehead to Luhans.

"How long will it take to convince you?" Jackson hummed as the other kissed his cheek.

"Probably a while...I hope that's okay"

**Author's Note:**

> I will try to update this as much as possible but I'm not totally sure if it'll be a regular update schedule! It's on Wattpad too if you'd like to read it there. Watermelon_Woozi is my @ on there!


End file.
